You Might Like This One
by EastSide
Summary: Mariemeia is sixteen, so are the Gundam pilots. They kidnap her in an atempt to kill her father, General Trieze Khushrenada. But what happens when Wufei falls for his captive?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: To clear something up before I get _showered_ with flames...Mariemeia is 16 as are the gundam pilots! Endless Waltz never happened since Trieze is not yet defeated.

Title: You Might Like This One

Author: East Side

Pairings: MK/CW (Weirdest pairing ever eh?)

* * *

You Might Like This One

Chapter One

11:51pm:

"Come away from the window, Mariemeia, tell me what's wrong." Une said, entering Mariemeia's room.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking." She said, sighing. "What about?" Une asked, perching gracefully upon one of the mansion's elegant chairs.

"Do you remember the pilot, the one who tried to assassinate my father yesterday?" She asked.

"Of course." Une replied.

" Well, that's who I'm thinking about." Mariemeia said, kicking at the rug with her tall black boots. "You're wondering why he fights for the colonies and why he doesn't fight for OZ. Am I correct?" Une asked. When Mariemeia nodded Lady Une smiled and said "You always were interested in the mental analyst of the enemy."

"It's too bad he got away. We would have been able to extract some very valuable information from a gundam pilot." Une said.

"Mariemeia," Une said, pointing out the window at the pilot they had just been talking about. "Look what we have here." She finished, with a smirk on her face. "Looks like we have an intruder. Should I notify Trieze, or do you want to take him out yourself, Mariemeia?" Une asked with a sly smile on her face. "I'll go after him." Mariemeia said, standing, placing a black handgun into it's holster, strapped around her leg. "Want some back up?" Une asked. "No, I need to talk to this one." She said heading towards the door.

Stealthy following the gundam pilot off of her father, Trieze Khushrenada's, property, and into the cold, dark streets and alleys of the city. She watched him walk around a corner, and she looked around first, to see if he was watching.

He wasn't there.

Surprised, Mariemeia walked up the street looking for him. Passing an alleyway, she was grabbed by the gundam pilot. Pulled into the alley kicking and punching, she was slammed against a brick wall. She hit her head against the wall, and stood dazed.

"Are you _looking_ for someone to shoot you." The pilot said, his hands pressing against her arms as he held her to the wall. She stared up at him defiantly.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, pulling out his gun and pressing it against Mariemeia's head. Looking at her blue uniform, which was exactly the same as her fathers, he raised an eyebrow.

"What is your name?" He demanded. When she didn't answer he used one hand to push aside the cape that covered one should. The circle of sliver with the imprint of a rose carved into it was upon her uniform.

"Mariemeia." He said. Putting his gun back in its holster, he grabbed her gun and threw it aside. He took her arm and led her out of the alley. He bent down, and whispered in her ear;

"You scream, you _die_."

He took her hand as if they were just a young couple, out for a walk.(Although Mariemeias uniform did looked out of place.) Guiding her to a phone booth, he shoved her inside with him. In the cramped space, she was pushed up against him. He picked up the phone and dialed a number from memory.

"Heero. It's Trowa. I have his daughter. We need a ride." He said before hanging up. Mariemeia softly laughed, "Shouldn't you have told him where we were?" Trowa didn't say anything, he just exited out of the small phone booth, yanking her out with him.

"I truly cannot _wait _for my father to get a hold of you. It'll be so much fun to watch." Mariemeia said with venom.

"Trieze will give up his life, for yours. He won't object to that will he, Mariemeia." Trowa said, watching her expression grow to realization

"Fuck." She said.

By getting herself kidnaped, she had set up her own fathers murder.

12:42am:

A landrover showed up about fifteen minutes later. 'Must have traced the call.' Mariemeia thought as she was shoved in the middle seat. The driver was Heero Yuy, whom she had heard all about from her father ranting; "...Yuy blew up this...Yuy destroyed that..."

They stopped in front of a moderate sized house. It was two stories high and looked like the house a small family would have. It was bright and cheerful, but the two pilots who had captured her where the complete opposite of that. Trowa took her arms and shoved her up the house steps, while Heero slid the key into the lock.

When he opened the door, they entered a long hallway. Off to one side was the kitchen and living room, which where connected. There were two more rooms on the first floor and at the end of the hallway was a set of stairs. She was dragged into the kitchen by Trowa and thrown into one of the chairs by the table.

"Don't move." He ordered as he tied her wrists together with thin, but tough, rope. Looking at the other three figures already siting at the table, she knew she was in deep shit.

Unfortunately for her, there was no escaping all _five_ gundam pilots.

"And your point for bringing her here instead of killing her is...?" Duo Maxwell asked.

"Baka. Trieze will trade his life for hers." Heero said looking in the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. He tossed one to Trowa and set one down in front of Mariemeia. She looked up at him annoyed as she held up her tied hands. Smirking, he leaned back against the fridge and took a long swig. Wufei, the pilot farthest away from her leaned across the table and gabbed the bottle and twisted off the cap and set it back in front of Mariemeia. Mariemeia maneuvered it in her hands so she could take a drink.

She looked up to see Wufei watching her. His eyes not leaving hers he said; "That is dishonorable. How can we make Trieze give up his life for his daughter. She would not be able to live with the fact that she was included the plans that killed Trieze."

'Well at least someone understands." She thought looking up at Heero.

"Wufei, it's the only plan we haven't tried to get to His Excellency. She will be treated with as much respect as any other OZ soldier...none." Heero spat out.

"Get her upstairs. Wufei, your room is the only one with the outside lock on it, she'll be sleeping there." Heero ordered, stalking out of the kitchen. After a moment of silence Quatre piped up;

"He really is a nice guy."

Mariemeia would've laughed at the blond angels joke under any other circumstances except this one.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think! 


	2. A Change Of View

You Might Like This One

Author: East Side

Pairing: MK/CW

* * *

You Might Like This One

Chapter Two

Wufei stood and told Mariemeia to stand. He took a hold of the rope that held her hands together and lead her to the stairs. The boards creaked with every step as they made their way to Wufei's room. He opened the door and didn't say anything as he ushered her in. The room was alive with light from the wall lamps. The floor was covered in a thick dark carpet and the walls where half covered with mahogany wood. The other half was painted deep yellow. There were books and papers covering the desk by the window seat and a sleepy cat was stretching on the small bed.

"Nice place." Mariemeia said her voice dripping with sarcasm. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around towards him.

"I have no intention of harming you, Mariemeia, but if you attempt escape, or if you leave this room without my permission, you will be punished." Wufei said.

"I will untie your hands, but the door will remain locked." He continued. Sitting down on the window seat, Mariemeia wondered what her father was doing. Dorothy was probably sharpening her swords, and Une was cleaning all her guns since they would have found out by know that she had been captured.

Seeing a movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned to see Wufei undressing to put on pajamas. Her face flushed as she turned her head away and picked up one of the books on the table. 'The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle' the title read. "I loved this book!" Mariemeia exclaimed.

Wufei looked up, surprised. "I just bought that one, I haven't had time to read it yet." He said softly.

"Yeah right. Your just too busy with the million other books you've got in here." She said, standing to look at some more titles.

Wufei walked over and looked through a stack of paperbacks. When he found what he was looking for he handed the book to Mariemeia. "You might like this one." He said.

"Thanks." She replied, wondering why her enemy was being so...hospitable instead of hostile.. Eyeing her uniform Wufei asked; "Would you like something else to sleep in?"

"Yes." Mariemeia said, hesitantly. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. He handed them to her and waited outside the door.

'These are the weirdest kidnappers in the world.' She thought pulling the tee-shirt over her head.

Mariemeia woke to the sound of rustling. Looking over at the desk, she saw Wufei scribbling away at a report. He looked up at her as she rose and stretched.

"What are you doing?."She asked coming and looking over his shoulder. His black hair was still wet from the shower he just took. shoulder. She almost fell asleep standing up, until Wufei stood suddenly and told her he would bring her something to eat. She heard him going down the creaky steps.

'Before I escape I have to figure that guy out.' She thought as she sat down in the chair and waited for him to come back.

10 minutes later, she stood up. 'Damn it Wufei! Hurry up! I have to go to the bathroom!' Mariemeia thought as she paced around the room. When she absolutely couldn't hold it any longer she drew a deep breath.

"WUUUFEII!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She heard someone bounding up the stairs and the door to her room was unlocked and Wufei rushed in.

"WHAT!" He asked

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said in a low voice.

"What?" He asked. Then he did something she was not expecting...He laughed, he threw back his head, and laughed. He moved aside so she could go to the bathroom. As she raced by him he said; "You are insane, Mariemeia." As he turned and walked back downstairs, tears of laughter in his eyes.

Thinking no harm would come if she went downstairs, she walked into the kitchen. The gundam pilots were lounging around the television watching her father make a speech. She sat down in one of the chairs, and listened as her father told the people that whoever kidnaped her, he would give them anything they demanded to get her back unharmed. Then the camera shifted to two female soldiers. Mariemeia groaned. They were her two best friends. The camera-man asked if they had anything to say to the kidnappers.

"Yes, We do. You little fkers, I'm going to tear you limb from limb if she has even one scratch on her!" Sakura shouted.

The camera shifted to Dagger. "Your all dead! I'm going to stab you all in a Dorothy-like fashion!" She screamed.

Duo and Quatre laughed, Heero and Wufei at least smirked..and Trowa (like usual) didn't do anything.

She looked at the others and said; "What do you plan to do with me now?" Heero handed her a cordless phone.

"I want you to call His Excellency." Mariemeia looked at the phone Heero held out to her without taking it. Knowing that if she did call, they would tell him to trade his life for hers.

"_Call_." Heero said, pulling out his gun (from god knows where) and aiming it at her. She took the phone and dialed Triezes office. 'Please don't be there. Please don't be there.' She thought as his secretary pick up.

"I would like to speak with General Trieze Khushrenada." Mariemeia requested. "Please hold for one moment." The secretary said, as she put her though to her father.

"Hello." Trieze said. "Hello father." She said.

"Mariemeia! Where are you? Are you alright?" He asked. "I don't know where I am, and yes, I'm fine. Whatever they request to get me back, don't do it!" She said fast before the phone was yanked out of her grasp.

"Trieze. If you want your daughter back, you will give up your life for hers. Understood?" Heero asked.

After a moment of silence, Trieze said; "I cannot do that. I have to think of my soldiers and OZ. Mariemeia is just another soldier, one who was captured and must face her fate like any other soldier. I don't believe she would want me to give up OZ to protect her." Trieze refused.

"Hn.You just gave the orders for your own daughters execution." Heero said hanging up.

Mariemeia smiled grimly. He had refused.

'Yes!' Mariemeia thought. 'Now I can live the rest of my very short life without my fathers death on my shoulders.' The kitchen was silent. She looked around at the pilots.

"When?" She asked.

"You will be executed at dawn." Heero said, leaving the room.

Wufei stood and escorted her to his room. When he shut the door he muttered; "That was dishonorable." "What was?" Mariemeia asked puzzled. "The fact that he would not give up his life for yours!" He said throwing a book across the room in frustration.

"I don't want to kill you." Wufei admitted, standing in the middle of the room. "Then don't." She said sitting down on the window seat.

"Could I ask you some questions?" Mariemeia asked.

"What kind of questions?" He asked. "Why do you fight for the colonies?" She said. A mix of emotions passed through Wufei's expression. He sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I fight for the colonies because I lived in a colony that was destroyed in the first Operation Meteor. I was the only one that survived the explosion. My clan, The Dragon Clan, where killed, leaving me to fight for justice alone. Your father was the one who ordered it to be destroyed." He answered.

"He what! He ordered it to be destroyed and not just occupied?" Mariemeia asked not believing what she was hearing. When Wufei nodded, he asked; "What exactly are you fighting for?" "I...I'm fighting for control of weapons in space." She replied. " "Why? There are weapons on earth, why are you fighting to destroy them in space?" Wufei asked. Mariemeia was silent. "What are you fighting for?" She asked.

"Peace and justice." He said as he stood and walked over to her.

"You have been manipulated by Trieze to believe the weapons in space are to take over the world, but that is what your father is trying to do. If he succeeds, the colonies and their inhabitants will be destroyed. The government on earth will become a dictatorship and freedom will be abolished." He said, bending down to look in her eyes.

He covered one of her hands with his and said; "If only you would realize that then.." He left off. "Then what?" Mariemeia asked looking at his hand. "Then we wouldn't have to kill you and..." He answered. "And..." Mariemeia asked, hoping he was trying to say what she was thinking.

"I...It, It doesn't matter." He said standing. "Wufei," Mariemeia said. "Tell me everything that I wasn't told about OZ." She requested.

"That will take a long time." he replied.

"Well, I have till dawn." She said as Wufei sat down and told her of the destruction her father had caused.

Time Change

"My name is Mariemeia Khushrenada. I no longer wish to fight under the command of Trieze Khushrenada. I denounce my ranks and rights as an OZ soldier, and I apologize for the grief and problems I have caused while serving with OZ." Mariemeia said as she stared at the shocked civilians surrounding the podium.

"What are you going to fight for if it isn't for control?" Trieze asked standing three feet away. Mariemeia looked at Wufei who was standing by her side and said;

"Peace and justice." With that she walked off.

One year later:

The war had ended a month ago. Wufei, Trowa, Sally, everyone else had chosen to work as Preventers. Mariemeia took some time to find what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. Traveling throughout the colonies and down to earth, she couldn't find a civilian occupation she was happy with. She finally did what most of the other pilots did, she joined the Preventors.

She placed her files into one of the side drawers of her new mahogany desk. 'Mahogany' She thought and smiled. 'The color of Wufei's room'. After getting situated, she decided to walk the hallways and meet her follow Preventors. Not that many people were going happy with her working there, since she was the daughter of the man who created OZ. Only Une knew she was coming to work at preventor HQ.

She spotted Quatre and Trowa at the water fountain. They were chatting along when she taped them on the shoulders.

"Mariemeia?" Trowa said.

"That's me." She said as Quatre spit out the water he had been trying to drink.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're here!" Quatre said excitingly, hoping up and down. Trowa jabbed him with his elbow, and pointed down the hallway. Quatre stopped hoping and said;

"Oh..um...Mariemeia, I think there's someone who would like to see you." He said, pointing at the last door in the hallway.

"Ookay..." Mariemeia said, walking towards the door.

She knocked, and got no answer. She let herself in and looked around. A big comfy chair was placed behind a redwood desk. Papers sat in neat piles and books covered a bookcase that reached way up to the high ceiling.

'This has to be Wufei's office.' She thought smiling as she went over to the bookcase and began looking through the novels.

Two arms suddenly appeared, pinning her against the bookcase. Before she had time to react, one of the hands took a book off the self and Wufei whispered in her ear; "

"I think you might like this one."

End.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Please please! 


End file.
